Kari Kamiya's Royal Escapade
by Ganondorf8
Summary: Kari gets to fill in for Princess Peach and attend a banquet. This story does contain Hentai, blood, and a few swear words in it. You have been warned. This isn't for those under the age of 17. This story is complete!


Kari Kamiya's Royal Escapade.  
A Nintendo Character Series Adventure.  
  
This is the story about how Kari Kamiya got her Princess Peach Mask. This is also the uncut Hentai version of this story. It is only for those aged 18+ for it has scenes where Kari, and two other females do things you'd only see on a Hentai Pic or story. You have been warned.  
  
Kari loved being a DigiDestined, but now that they were no longer needed, she decided to do her own thing. She recently acquired a job at the Mushroom Castle and it was a job that was very demanding. Princess Peach needed help and Kari offered her services. She arrived at the castle and Peach was at the front door with a package.  
" I'm glad you got make it," said Peach.  
" Why did you need me?" asked Kari.  
" Well, I have to attend this banquet tonight, but you see I also have to go to a special meeting, and I can't be in two places at once," replied Peach.  
" Can't you just cancel one of them?" asked Kari.  
" I wish that I could, but I can't. But, that's where you come in. Listen, I need you to take my place at the banquet this evening while I go to my other meeting," replied Peach. Kari was stunned but managed to say something. " Err, no offense but how am I supposed to take your place? I'm not exactly your exact double."  
" Don't worry, I've taken care of everything," said Peach as she gave Kari the package. " What's this?"  
" This package contains a special costume that was made for me some time ago. I was to give this to someone so that they could dress-up to look like me and help me be in two places at once. I give it to you to keep," replied Peach.  
" I'll use it when I get inside. I need a place to drop off my stuff, but one more thing. Where can I go to put this costume on?" asked Kari.  
" I told the guards that you have my permission to enter and use my room for the evening, until I get back. They won't bother you at all. Oops, I have to get going before I'm late," replied Peach.  
" Where are you going?" asked Kari.  
" I have to go to a SSB meeting. Yeah! I know that it's seems pointless but I have to go for some more training and have a lecture on some secret topic. I'm glad I told you in that letter what SSB meant. Yikes! My coach is here; I've got to get going. Bye, and good luck," replied Peach. Kari watched as she opened the door to the coach and stepped in. Her dress got caught on the door and her entire leg and the left side of her butt was exposed. Peach blushed and closed the door. She waved to Kari and the coach was soon out of sight.  
" Well, I'd better get inside and get changed," Kari said to herself. She went inside and the guards gave her directions to the room. She soon found it and went inside and locked the door. The room was in a tower that no one could reach from any where but the steps. The décor was pink and there was beautiful curtains, a grand four-poster bed with bright white sheets, and lot's of other things. Kari looked out the window and she saw that she was in the tallest tower of the castle, and since this was Peach's room, only she and anyone who has her permission can be in here.  
" This is such a beautiful room. I'll just make myself at home. I have six hours to the banquet and I'll just take a nap to get me relaxed and ready." Kari then took off her clothes until she stood naked in front of the mirror. She placed her hands on her butt and started to rub it. She laughed for it felt good. She then laid down on the bed and went to sleep for a while.  
About four hours later, Kari was still asleep. The sunlight shone in the window and the left side of her face was on the bed. The sunlight made her brown hair shine brightly. Her breasts also shone brightly as did her virgina. The wind also blew her hair around gently. She was sleeping peacefully before she woke up to look at the clock.  
" Yawn! That was a good nap. I have two hours to the banquet so I'd better put this costume on. She sat down (still naked) and opened up the package Peach handed her. She saw several things which included a pink dress, white gloves, pink high heel shoes, Peach's skin as a body and Peach's head complete with a crown as a mask. Kari picked up the head and layed down on her back. She looked at the head and felt it. It was smooth, yet so life like.  
" This is so cool." Kari then rubbed the mask on her virgina and on her butt and she laughed as well as drooled, as it felt so smooth. She then farted on the mask and then turning over to look at the mirror, she put the mask on. She tucked her hair in and pulled it down. It was a tight fit and the mask was pushing into her face. " Wow!" Kari said before covering her mouth. She realized that she could speak in Peach's voice and when she opened her mouth, the mask's mouth also opened. " Cool!"  
Kari took the mask head off and flexed her arms. The carpet was fuzzy and it tickled Kari's butt so much, she couldn't help but giggle every few minutes. She grunted and giggled as her breasts extended out an extra inch and a bit. " That was hard to do but I have to have bigger boobs to pass off as Peach." She said to herself. She then put the skin of Peach on, and did the zipper up on the back. She looked in the mirror and laughed at her new body. The breast extension was a smart idea.  
She then put on the gloves and the shoes and then the mask again. Kari then looked at herself in the mirror and she folded her arms behind her neck and she just burst into laughter. She looked very sexy. She looked at her body, but mostly her breasts, virgina, and butt. She then felt her breasts, virgina and butt and she drooled even more than usual for it felt so good to her. She finally put the dress on and looked in the mirror again. She really looked just like Peach, in size and stature.  
" Okay Kari, now's the time to head to the banquet. Since I have Peach's voice, no one will no that I'm not her. Well, here goes." She left the room and locked the window and door up, and drew the curtains. It was 6:00pm exactly when she reached the hall. The doors were opened for her, and the first person to greet her was a prince with a ridiculous beard.  
" Ah, Princess Peach, it is so good to see you," he said as he kissed Kari's hand. Kari just smiled nervously. Her Peach head mask allowed her to blink, sway the hair, move her mouth to talk and show emotions. A few more people came up and kissed her hand before she walked off towards the table.  
" Psst, is that you Kari?" asked Toad from a storage room door. Kari walked over to the room and went inside. She saw Toad and she quickly took the head off for just a few seconds before putting it back on. " It's me."  
" That's good. I take it you've been told what to do here?" asked Toad.  
" Not really. I was told just to take Peach's place at this banquet," replied Kari.  
" That's all you need to know. Peach told me to tell you to do this the way you want it to. Those people expect the princess to have fun activities, as well as discuss about certain topics of her approval," said Toad.  
" You mean that I have to think of activities and topics?" asked Kari.  
" Yep," replied Toad.  
" Cool!" said Kari.  
" I'll leave you to it then. Just remember that if you run into trouble, I'll help you out, bye," said Toad as he left the room. Kari then saw that the cost was clear. She lifted her dress up, held it up and stuck out her butt. She then farted for the room was sound proof and she laughed. She let the dress down and left the room. Kari was then greeted by the man with the weird beard again whose name was Prince Vyhmn.  
" Sorry to bother you again, but when does the entertainment begin?"  
" Well, let's have that discussion first, then we can go into the entertainment," replied Kari.  
" Okay, we are all waiting for you to be seated," said Prince Vyhmn.   
Meanwhile Peach was in the locker room of her meeting with Princess Zelda. Her SSB meeting tonight was a sparring match of great intensity. Peach had several wounds all over her. Her bottom lip was bleeding a lot of blood, and she had a huge cut on her right arm. Peach's dress was ripped in many places and her left shoulder, right breast and upper right leg were exposed.  
" So, I'm curious. How can you be here and at that banquet at the same time?" asked Zelda.  
" Well, that's not really me over there," replied Peach.  
" Then who is it?" asked Zelda.  
" Remember Kari Kamiya? She's taking my place at that banquet and I'm worried that she might have trouble. I'm often a target in evil plots," said Peach.  
" She can take care of herself. You should too. Those wounds you got should be healed before you go back out there for the second sparring," said Zelda.  
" Okay, I'll take it easy," said Peach. Zelda took off her clothes and was about to walk into the shower when.... " Hey!" Zelda turned around and Peach saw that she had a huge gash across her left breast. " How did that happen?"  
" I was in my guise of Sheik when I was slashed across my chest while I was sparring. The wound's not too deep but I'll get it healed first before I go back out," replied Zelda as she went into the shower.  
" Hmmm, I wonder what Kari is doing right now?" Peach thought to herself.  
Back at the castle, Kari sat down at the head of the table and all eyes were on her. " So, what is the discussion of the evening?" she asked.  
" Whatever you decide on your highness," replied someone.  
" Then, let's talk about the main problem at hand," said Kari. It was the first thing that came into her head.  
" Oh yes, the problem of how to fix this world up after Ganondorf left it in a disaster some months back," said Lady Rei.  
" I know that the kingdom is in a state of ruin right now, but we can fix it right?" asked Kari.  
" Yes we can, but even if everyone pitched in to help out around the countryside, it would take us years to make our world, the way it was again," replied Lady Rei.  
" Is there someway to do it in a shorter time?" asked Kari.  
" There is a way. Hyrule. We're neighboring kingdoms and great friends with each other even in the trades we do each month. Maybe we can borrow the Triforce to help us out," suggested Prince Vyhmn.  
" How? Ganondorf had the Triforce and no one knows whether he still does," said Lady Rei.  
" But we can still pray," said Prince Vyhmn.  
" Not likely," said Lady Rei.  
" Yes," said Prince Vyhmn.  
" No," said Lady Rei. Soon the others at the table were arguing and it was enough to make anyone mad. Kari slammed her fists onto the table very hard at that. " Enough! Look, I know we have a problem on our hands, but we can't argue among ourselves. I have a suggestion. I'll send someone to Hyrule within the next day or two and ask for support."  
" Will it work?" asked Lady Rei.  
" That I can't determine for we're not the only ones who are affected. There are other worlds out there that are in as bad shape as we are, but we must remain strong and not give up," replied Kari.  
" Here here," said someone.  
" I agree," said Lady Rei. The guests all cheered Kari for her great decision as well as her words of confidence. They all then got up to do the activities and again they awaited for Kari. She was thinking for a moment. " This is harder than I thought. I mean when I speak I sound just like Peach and that gives me authority. But, they turned to me for help and I gave them what my mind was thinking at the time. I'm not cut out for this. I may have Peach's appearance, clothes, body, skin, looks, voice and all those accessories. The only thing I'll never get is her personality. That's what makes me different from her."  
" Err, your highness?" asked Prince Vyhmn.  
" Oh, sorry. I was just thinking for a moment. Let the activities begin," replied Kari. She wrote on a piece of paper the activities she could think of. She then handed it to Prince Vyhmn who in turn passed it to everyone else before it reached Kari again. " Good, everyone knows just what to do right?"  
" Play games till it's time to go home," said everyone else.   
Peach meanwhile was in her sparring match. Her dress had been replaced with a new one and she was fighting against Fox McCloud. Of course he was as fierce as they come. The pair of them were at each other's throats as they were supposed to for that was the point of this spar.  
" Are you getting tired?" asked Fox.  
" Not really. I have to learn not to give up so soon. If I'm going to be in this tournament I have to earn it through this sparing," replied Peach.  
" Well, I don't want to go too hard on you as this is your first time at this. I've been involved in the last one and it was tough then," said Fox.  
" I can handle it," said Peach.  
" Okay, you asked for it. Here comes some real fierce fighting," said Fox.  
" Bring it on," said Peach and she taunted him. Fox charged and kicked Peach in the forehead. She stumbled backwards and her forehead was now busted open and blood trickled down her face. Peach then in retaliation kicked Fox in his right arm with her high heel shoe and she apparently bruised his arm badly.  
" Whoa! I didn't think you'd have that much ferocity. I think we'll call it a day here as I need to get my arm examined," said Fox. He then walked off. " I have to have my head bandaged up before I fight, and my dress is a wreck. Luckily I have more like it in my locker so out with this one." Peach grabbed her dress and pulled on it. It ripped open and she showed off her breasts and her naked body as if she was yawning. " I'd better get to the female locker room before anyone sees me like this. I just hope Kari is having a good time back there.  
Kari looked at the clock and noticed that it was 9:00pm already. Peach was coming back in 3 hours she had to keep these guests busy for all that time. But unbeknownst to her, someone had another idea to have fun. A Koopa with a muscular build managed to sneak into the castle from getting into the basement. He wasted no time in taking out the guards.  
" Heh heh heh. I finally got in here without that plumber stopping me. Now I'll find the princess and do away with her. Then I can take over the kingdom." He noticed the door to the main hall where the banquet was and he looked inside. " There she is, now I must get her alone and then kill her." Kari told the guests that she was going out to the balcony alone to think. They understood and she walked off with the Koopa following in another direction.  
Kari was standing on the balcony and she placed her hands on her breasts to see if they were still extended and she thought. " Sigh! I don't know how Peach does it. Look at me. I may be dressed up as Peach and have her voice, but her personality I can never have. Because of that, I can't really be her replacement in things like this." She said to herself.  
" At last I have you right where I want you," said the Koopa.  
" Who are you?" asked Kari.  
" I am here to do one thing," said the Koopa.  
" And what would that be?" asked Kari.  
" To kill you and take over this kingdom," replied the Koopa.  
" I'll call the guards to take you out," said Kari.  
" Not likely since I took them all out. You can either surrender to me right here, or I will beat you and make you surrender. Which will it be?"  
" I'll choose number two," replied Kari as she punched the Koopa in the face.  
" Damn you!" shouted the Koopa.  
" And I've just gotten started. I've learned that I have to fend for myself. I may not have any guards around, but that doesn't mean I won't fight," said Kari and she kicked the Koopa. He in turn gave her a head butt.  
" I didn't think you'd fight back. I guess this will be more worthwhile than I thought it was." He tackled Kari and he threw her into the wall. Kari rubbed her head and belted her opponent in the stomach. The Koopa felt the wind knocked out of him. He might have been muscular, but he didn't have much stamina.  
" Give up?" asked Kari.  
" What? Give up to you? What kind of crap is that?" asked the Koopa. He punched his opponent and she crashed into a chair.  
" Shit!" said Kari as she got back up. She was bleeding now and also very mad. " You bastard! I'm mad now and when I get mad, I can get very even."  
" Prove it," said the Koopa. Kari kicked the Koopa very hard and he went flying and hit the wall. He slowly got back up. He was thinking of leaving but.... " I have to get out of here. But, not before I do this to you." The Koopa leapt and sank his sharp teeth deep into Kari's left breast.   
" Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" she screamed, as the pain in her left breast was severe. " Get off of me you bastard," she shouted. He wouldn't get off. Kari felt the pain getting worse and blood was trickling out of her breast. With her last ounce of strength she kicked the Koopa in the back of the head causing him to fly and fall out the window. " I did it," she said. The royal doctors then came in and saw Kari in pain.  
" Don't worry. We know who you are Mrs. Kamiya. We'll fix that wound."  
" Thanks," said Kari.  
" But, you'll have to do something for us first," said the doctor.  
" Yes?" asked Kari.  
" We need to operate and fix your wound before it becomes too severe. Please open up your dress so we can see the wound," replied the doctor. Kari opened up her dress for them. Her dress had teeth marks in it so it was ruined. Her Peach skin's left breast had teeth marks in it, but it was her real left breast that was the problem. Her breast had the teeth marks in it as well, and it was bleeding badly and the blood kept coming out.  
" The wound is about an inch deep on both ends but luckily it wasn't as serious as expected," said the doctor.  
" What do you mean by that?" asked Kari.  
" If the wound was deeper, it would have been much worse than the one you have. What we'll do is stop the blood from coming out, and then we'll apply our medicine on the wound. Our sewists will mend your dress as well as your costume in time for the princess' return," replied the doctor. At midnight Peach had returned with Mario and they were in a discussion of their own.  
" Are you a sure that you can a handle so much ferocity?" asked Mario.  
" Of course I can. I may be a princess, but I can handle situations by myself," replied Peach.  
" I'm just fearing for your safety," said Mario.  
" Thanks, but I can take care of myself," said Peach. She then saw Kari further away. " Mario, do you mind if I can be alone for just a moment. I need to speak to someone in private."  
" Of course," said Mario and he went down another hall and was gone.  
" So, how did it go?" asked Peach as Kari came up to her.  
" Very difficult. I didn't realize that you had to do so much in one day. I was a wreak when I made that decision on the kingdom fixing part," replied Kari.  
" What! I've been trying to solve that one for months," said Peach.  
" Heck I solved it in an hour. Also a Koopa invaded and I fought him off. But he bit me in my left breast and your doctors saved me," said Kari.  
" Sorry about that. I should have informed you about that, but I'm glad you're okay," said Peach.  
" Yeah. Toad will fill you in on the details. I left so that you could go back in. They'll never know that this happened. Well, I'd best get changed and head out," said Kari.  
" You sound so good as me. Maybe you should help like this again," said Peach.  
" Maybe," said Kari. She got back to the room and looked at herself again in the mirror. She pulled on the head's right cheek and it snapped back. " Sigh! I enjoyed being Peach, but I was just wearing a costume. It didn't mean I was the real Peach, just someone dressed up as her. I just wish I could keep this form somehow, instead of just putting it on as a costume." She said to herself. Then, she remembered the song Link used to heal people's spirits. " The Song of Healing. Well, I look like Peach in this costume and I'm sad that I can't be her for real. So I guess that counts as healing. She saw a harp in the corner of the room. It was Peach's favorite instrument. Kari then sat down behind it and was ready to play.  
" I love wearing this costume, but it's just not the same when it comes to being Peach. I just wish that I could assume her form for real and not like this. She then played the notes of the Song of Healing. It made her sadder still, and then it happened. Kari clutched her head and she felt strange. Visions passed in front of her and she felt her costume changing.  
She woke up a few minutes later lying on the floor. She saw that she was naked again, and her costume was gone. Could someone have stolen it? No, no one could enter this room. " I guess that's it then. The costume was fun for a while, but I'll go back to reality." She fiddled about for her clothes, but what she found instead made her heart leap. She saw a mask on the carpet, and it was a mask of Peach's face, with the front of her hair and crown on it as well. She felt it. It was a real mask. She then realized that the Song of Healing had healed her and her Peach costume was now the mask. She felt happy for that meant whenever she put the mask on, she would assume Peach's form. She wouldn't be wearing a costume anymore. She would actually change into Peach and her body and skin would be Peach's body and skin. She'd have Peach's hair, voice, body, skin, and beauty when she wears this mask. And when she takes it off, she'd be back to herself.  
" Let's try it out." Kari put the mask on. She felt strange for a moment and then... she changed into Peach. She immediately took off the dress to reveal her naked body. She pinched her butt and then pulled it. " Ow!" Her skin didn't stretch for it was her skin. Kari could now become Peach and assume her form and life and to end it, she just had to take the mask off. She also noticed that she could speak with her lips moving and she had Peach's voice. This could be useful for personal usage as well as to use Peach's skills in a situation. She took the mask off and the dress disappeared as well. She put the mask in her backpack where her Zora Mask was. She got dressed and headed for the front door, where Peach was waiting.  
" Thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you, I'd be in big trouble. You can help me anytime, but it would be hard for you to change into that costume and back again."  
" Not really," said Kari.  
" Why?" asked Peach. Kari showed her the mask. " I remembered the Song of Healing and I played your harp. I was so upset over the fact that I loved being you that the costume became a mask. Now, I can assume your form at anytime I want to."  
" That's good to hear. I hope that mask will be of value to you," said Peach.  
" I'm using it for personal usage as well as to help me out in a situation," said Kari.  
" All I can say is.... enjoy your gift," said Peach.  
" Thanks," said Kari as she walked off into the night and back to her world with a smile on her face.  
  
THE END.  
  
There is also a dubbed version of this story as well. If you would like to read, please email me and ask me to send it to you. My email is mew_gatomon@hotmail.com.   



End file.
